Senja II (Suka?)
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: Suka? Benarkah Orihime suka sama Byakuya? Byakuya nya sendiri suka gak ya? (Bingung Summary)


Assalamualaikum dan selamat siang semuanya..

Berjumpa lagi dengan Nell yang buat fic lagi *ckckck author payah!* tenang kok ini Nell juga lagi ngetik dan akan mempublish Met With Masashi Kishiomoto, Kekasih Gelap dan Darah Ini sebelum saya benar-benar hiatus karena **wisuda dan SBMPTN. **

AN: gaje, typone_s_, kata-kata gak novelis, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi serius udah tak baca dan ku perbaikin. Salam Respect..

Summary: Suka? Benarkah Orihime suka sama Byakuya? Byakuya nya sendiri suka gak ya?

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's mine**

**Senja part II (Suka?)**

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: ByaHime **

**Rated T**

**.**

Permata gelapnya masih saja menatap sang fajar yang akan tenggelam. Tak ada yang berbeda di langit senja hari kemarin ataupun untuk seterusnya, namun entah kenapa sepertinya pria tersebut memfavoritkan aktifitasnya ini.

_Hahaha.. Byakuya-san, tau tidak? Kemarin, Tatsuki memberi Rukia sebuah boneka chappy. Lucu sekali pokoknya. _

Kembali, ia dibuat tersenyum saat mengingat kepolosan sang gadis senja.

_Byakuya-san? Aku tadi habis masak cumi-cumi dengan saus tomat lo.. tapi tidak enak. Soalnya gak ada bubuk coklatnya sih, jadi aku gak suka. _

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam, diikuti dengan bergantinya dengan sang bulan. Langitnya masih sama, namun warna _orange_ nya terlihat memudar. Wajah tampannya terlihat kecewa, karena tak dapat menatap lama langit senjanya.

"_Oni-sama?" _pria itu menoleh, namun hanya siluet wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

"_Onii-sama,_ dipanggil oleh Kapten Divisi delapan." Pria tersebut mengangguk seraya meninggalkan gadis bermata violet itu.

Rukia menatap khawatir kakaknya, ia merasa ada perubahan dalam sifatnya. 'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat aneh? Apa ada masalah?'

xxxXxxx

Hitam bertemu dengan kelabu, tatapannya seolah es yang mendinginkannya. Membuatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Orihime?" jemarinya menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"I~iya, Byakuya-_san?" _ratusan sel-sel kulitnya menegang seketika.

Perlahan permata hitamnya menutup, menyisakan karbon dioksida yang terasa hangat di tengkuk sang gadis. Membuatnya ikut terbuai dalam suasana. Kepalanya _orange_ nya mendongak ke atas untuk lebih mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia tak peduli lagi akan rona merah yang di pipinya, yang ada hanya satu.

Entah kenapa ia menginginkannya, bukankah ia menyukai Ichigo?

"Byakuya_-san.._" Orihime mendesah, jarak di antara mereka tinggal nol inchi.

xxxXxxx

"ORIHIME, BANGUN!" dengan lucunya, Tatsuki menarik telinga Orihime, yang membuatnya meringis setengah mati. Karena kaget tentu saja.

Orihime mengusap-usap matanya. "Eh? i.. iya Byakuya_-san_, sudah selesai?"

Tatsuki membelalakkan matanya, "Ha? Kenapa jadi, Byakuya!" protesnya dengan kesal.

Orihime tersenyum malu pada Tatsuki. Ternyata yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. "Eh, tidak kok!" dengan malu-malu ia menggaruk kepala _orange_ nya yang tak gatal. 'Haduh, aku ini tadi mimpi apa sih.'

xxxXxxx

Wajah cantiknya terlihat sumringah dan ceria. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini si cantik sedang berada di _Soul Society_ bersama dengan Ichigo, lelaki yang notabennya ia sukai.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, layaknya mencari sesuatu.

"Kurosaki_-kun?"_

"Iya, Inoue?"

"Mm~ kenapa dari tadi aku tak melihat, Byakuya_-san _ya?"

Layaknya seperti tersengat lebah, sebuah kilatan langsung menyambar telinga Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan, Byakuya?"

Orihime menggeleng perlahan. "Tak apa-apa." Jawabnya kecewa. Kembali ia sibuk dengan pikirannya dan tak memperdulikan Ichigo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan WOW.

Benar juga, kenapa ia mencari pria itu? Konyol sekali.

Ini sudah genap dua bulan ia tak bertemu dengan Byakuya dan.. entah kenapa ia merindukannya. Meskipun jika bertemu lebih sering Orihime yang bercerita pada Byakuya, sedangkan Byakuya hanya menanggapinya dengan menjawab "Hn." Atau diam saja. Namun tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang jika tak ada Byakuya.

"Hoy! Kepala jeruk!" Ichigo dan Orihime menoleh, dilihatnya ada Rukia disana dan juga- "Byakuya_-san!_" panggil Orihime dengan nada ceria.

Rukia dan Ichigo menatapnya seperti mengintimidasi. Permata abu-abunya beradu dengan violet dan coklat., sedikit membuatnya tegang.

"Hoy, _midget!_ Daritadi Inoue mencari kakakmu tuh!" goda Ichigo, membuat Orihime semakin _blushing._

"Bb.. bukan begitu, Rukia_-san!"_ ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, malu. Tentu saja ia malu bukan main. Belum lagi saat ini Byakuya melihatnya dengan tatapan, entahlah susah diterjemahkan.

"Hayo, Inoue.. cie cie.." Ia menutupi kedua telinganya yang saat ini panas, karena disindir habis-habisan.

Sementara sang pria hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat sang gadis yang kini dikerjai oleh Ichigo dan juga adiknya tersebut. Gadis yang perlahan-lahan memasuki ruang hatinya.

xxxXxxx

Dan akhirnya selese juga ngetiknya, kukuku *ketawa ala Naraku*

Bismillah, mudah-mudahan kalian menyukai fic ini dan pair ini.

Wassalamualaikum dan sampai jumpa semuanya…


End file.
